ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Zach
Zach is an anthropomorphic leopard, who was ridiculed for being a vegetarian. However, he was better accepted after the Great Skyrace. He is the deuteragonist in Kaela, Zach, and the Great Skyrace. Biography Early life Zach was an outcast who had very few relationships. For the most part, this was because he was a vegetarian. He hated meat, but he also loved vegetables. At one point, his love for plant food prompted him to grow a garden. However, he was unusually healthy as a result. His only friend was Kaela, an elephant and airplane worker. At one point, Kaela taught Zach how to operate the controls of a standard airplane. Great Skyrace Preparing for the Great Skyrace One day, Kaela called him and revealed that she had built two spare planes, before inviting him to race. At first, Zach loved the idea, especially when she offered to find a prize. However, he then remembered that the laws forbade carnivorous animals from playing sports with herbivores. Zach reminded Kaela of this. In response, Kaela suggested that he disguise as an herbivore, which Zach uncertainly agreed with. Shortly afterwards, Zach went to the costume store and examined the costumes. He knew his voice would give him away as a frog or hippopotamus, though he finally settled on selecting an elephant costume. He paid for the costume and left the store. The night before the race, Zach played with Kaela, clad in his male elephant suit. First, she refreshed his memory of the controls. Then she revealed that she had recruited Daniel as a judge. Daniel had offered a strawberry house to the winner, and Kaela told Zach that if he won, he could keep his plane (if he lost, Kaela would have sold it). After spending time at the jungle gym, Zach showed Kaela a book about ordinary meat eaters and how to avoid them. The night before As night had come, Kaela showed Zach some constellations, an experience Zach described as "rockin'". Suddenly, she checked her watch and said she would go home now. When Zach expressed his disappointment, Kaela reminded him that they had a big day tomorrow. Zach agreed with that. Heading inside, he went to bed. Flying against Kaela The next day, it was time for the Great Sky Race. Zach flew to the racing area and landed next to Kaela. He glared at her playfully, believing that defeat was not affordable to him. Daniel walked up to the podium and gave the word. Both planes blasted off, weaving through the clouds. Kaela shot ahead of him, but Zach retaliated and bounced over her. Then she spun around him in turn. Before Zach could do the same, a series of escape pods suddenly passed them. Zach felt very irritated as he continued the race. Near the end of the race, both of them were tiring. However, Zach would not give up, and he finally blasted through the finish line a good six seconds before Kaela. Zach felt very excited as the crowds cheered. A swarm of birds flocked toward him and stacked him on their shoulders. Unfortunately, his elephant costume ripped, prompting the birds to arrest him. Kaela followed Zach, who shuttered at the thought of what would happen next. Zach stood before a judge, who asked him many questions, as well as Kaela and the birds. Finally, he declared that he had been there and thus learned that Zach was a secure racer. Aftermath Later, Kaela and Zach went to Zach's new strawberry house. During their conversation, Kaela expressed that she was sorry she lost, but she was happy for Zach. Zach smiled, feeling the same way. Kaela told him she understood, but he had still won. Later, Zach mated with a female leapord, and they had three cublings. Personality and traits Zach was a kind and informal being, as well as a vegetarian. He later expressed that he hated meat because it was sour, greasy, and tough, and he wasn't fond of killing animals. On the other hand, he felt vegetables were the opposite. His favorite food was any form of fruit. No other leapord liked them, which surprised Zach just as much as his diet surprised them. He was also brash, as he screamed at Kaela with delight when she told him about the race, before grimly remembering the law. Relationships Kaela Kaela was Zach's best friend, and the first friend the latter ever made. Appearances *''Kaela, Zach, and the Great Skyrace'' Category:Characters Category:Leopards Category:Vegetarians Category:Kaela, Zach, and the Great Sky Race characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Deuteragonists Category:Imposters Category:Collaborated characters